


A Rare Experience

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome is captivated by his minibot friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally read the absolute worst (but skillfully written) untagged angsty 'bad ending' for Chromedome and Rewind and I'm just SICK. 
> 
> I had to write something to soothe my depression.

"Your report is incomplete."

Chromedome started, snapping his head up to stare at his partner. "What? How?"

Prowl shoved a data pad at him, scowling. "Your signature is missing, as are your results and the name of your last 'patient'."

Chromedome winced inwardly as he grabbed the pad. That was grossly unacceptable, even by his more relaxed standards. Prowl snarled and stomped if one punctuation was out of place, but this? Slag, he really had to focus. "I'll fix it. Immediately."

Prowl didn't move, except to cross his arms.

"I don't have a reason," Chromedome added sharply, "but it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

Chromedome warily watched the Enforcer turn and retake his seat opposite him across the room from the edge of his visor. In truth, he had a reason for the errors; a very short and bubbly reason that had kept him up most of last night, sitting on the roof of an abandoned building, staring at the stars and talking of everything and nothing. Rewind was inherently curious, and his enthusiastic interest in the world around him was slowly infecting Chromedome as well. Before Rewind had found him, he had had no reason to live; the world had lost its glamour and potential, the ugliness of sentience laid bare before his every step. No hope, no change, no future.

Now, there was Rewind. A tiny, old, unassuming archivist with a zest for living and experiencing and, apparently, Chromedome himself. His spark whirled at the thought, suffusing his chassis with warmth. He should've been more careful, been more suspicious and slow, but Rewind was all energy and encouragement and very lovely lines and the curve of his-

The office door pinged open and Chromedome stared blankly at the minibot that rushed through. How... How had Rewind known he was just thinking about him?

"Chromedome!" Rewind's voice was muffled by the desk; a second later a chair swung around and bumped into his as the minibot scaled it to be closer to optic level. "When are you- scrap, you have no windows in here?!"

Report completely forgotten- and faintly amused at how Prowl had immediately stood- Chromedome shook his head as he gently took Rewind's clasped hands in one of his. "No, they're a 'structural weakness', so I've been told. What's got you excited?"

Rewind sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. "Ridiculous, visibility is extremely important for- But nevermind that, can you take a five klik break? You _must_ come see outside!"

"I..." Prowl was in an aggressive stance, silently daring him to agree. Bad choice, as Rewind was warm and vibrating, with that bright merry glow to his visor. "Five kliks," he grinned, standing and all but dragging Rewind up and out the door.

"Your, ah, friend looked none too pleased," Rewind said casually as they waited for the lift.

"Frag him," Chromedome replied happily.

Rewind's visor dimmed slightly. "Are you? Fragging him."

" _No!_ " Chromedome choked, holding up his free hand defensively. "Primus, no. ...I think he'd like that," he added in an uneasy whisper, "but I would never."

A strong thread of smugness rolled through Rewind's fields as he squeezed his hand. " _Good._ "

Just one word, but it implied infinite more. Chromedome's spark whirled furiously in its chamber as he leaned down, placing his mask against a small audial to rumble, " _He's_ not my type."

Rewind's visor flashed brilliantly as he tilted his head up. "Oh, I see. You have a minibot fetish?"

Chromedome laughed in surprise. "No, I-,"

The lift dinged, opening to reveal a group of waiting mechs. Rewind giggled- a delightfully unrestrained sound- as he pulled Chromedome into the lobby and toward the exit. The noise of jumbled voices and frames pressed in, nulling Chromedome's attempts to finish his sentence. Too focused on his friend to pay attention to their surroundings, it wasn't until numerous proximity alerts finally startled him into glancing around once they were outside.

The city was white. Truly white, a crisp clean colour it could never achieve on its own. Chromedome watched the tiny flakes drift lazily around them, gathering on their frames in a fine sheen.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rewind said quietly. "It hasn't snowed here in 1,132.79 vorns. We're very lucky to witness it, there's a rare magnetic storm that passed- Oh!"

Chromedome bent, gathering Rewind in his arms before stepping off to the side, away from the traffic. "I _am_ lucky," he murmured, dropping his face into Rewind's shoulder. "And I don't have a fascination with minibots- just _you._ "

Rewind was silent and still in his hold for so long Chromedome began to shiver from the cold. Had he spoken too soon? Was Rewind upset? Had he misread his kind words and actions? 

"Shh. Don't think that." Small hands traced the curves of his helm. 

"How did- How did you-,"

"Because I was thinking the same," Rewind replied softly. "I pushed you too quickly, you just want a frag buddy, you don't actually want _me_. But you know what?" Rewind shifted in his grip, pulling their masks together and rubbing lightly.

"What?" Chromedome prompted, terrified and thrilled for the answer.

"I have my own darkness, just as you do," Rewind admitted, "but there's no one else I'd rather share it with. Share _myself_ with, all of me, good and bad. And I want all of yours. Good and bad, because it's _you._ "

Chromedome's vocaliser grinded static as he clutched Rewind to him, the snow silently cocooning their first confessions of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see the reference to the Geth's _no windows-structural weakness_ policy in Mass Effect? Prowl would think like that, eh?? -_-


End file.
